leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BB-Powur/Semee, the Weather's Soldier - An original champion
So, at the moment I am a little LoL deprived due to certain conditions that are preventing me from playing. Anyway, here is an idea that kept me entertained for quite a while. This champion has the ability to shift between different forms by attuning to each individual element. All of her skills are the same, but depending on the season the champion is attuned to the skill's effects change. Here is a brief summary of the different season's effects: Spring - Health regeneration and lifesteal effects for skills Summer - Most powerful in terms of damage due to initial impact and burn Autumn - More utility type spells, they're fun and situational Winter - the CC type with spells that emphasize on prevents or hinders movement in some way. Semee, the Weather Tuner Background A yordle recently graduated from the Yordle Academy accepted the professorship of the famous institute in the hopes of discovering ways to perfectly and accurately predict the weather. It was during one fateful trip back to Bandle City, her hometown, that she found herself in trouble. A freak weather tornado, unpredicted or accounted for by Semee tossed her and her fellow yordles into the air and they fell somewhere in the middle of the Shurima Desert. They walked for days and not many of her fellow yordles made it. After some days in the desert, Semee started hearing voices in her head; an sympathetic one, a angry one, a jolly one and a sorrowful one. Semee called out to these voices and asked who they were, there was no response. Her fellow yordles were concerned that she had a mental breakdown so they took a rest in a nearby cave. It happened during a dream that night, she witnessed four great essences communing in a spectral room. No one knows what happened that night, but when she woke up she was never the same. Four symbols had magically appeared on her body, each one representing a different element or seasons as Semee said. As Semee tried to explain it to her fellow doctorates, none would believe her. They thought she had gone mad from the heat from the desert as it was unscientific and unjustifiable. Semee grew angry and unwittingly called upon the Spirit of Winter to freeze them in an instant. In despair she tried to unfreeze them, but was unable to. With her new powers she got back to Piltover in order to find answers. Sadly, neither book nor professor had the answer. Eventually Semee was fired from her position due to her obsession with finding a cure and her ridiculous story of meeting with the seasons and gaining their powers. She even gained the ability to predict the weather, in fact some have blamed her for causing the weather. Disheartened, Semee then set out for the League of Legends hoping that someone powerful there would know how to cure her fellow yordles… this was her last hope. Category:Custom champions